


String Lights And White Rose Petals

by OneTrillionHearts



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And he and MC get married, F/M, Flower Language, Flowers, Fluff, Oneshot, Pure stuff, Romance, Seriously I purposely made the bouquet flowers mean something check it out, V ROUTE IS HAPPENING, Wedding, and it's great, as in V doesn't die, audible question mark, canon distortion, holy fuck there's a lot of fluff in here, light canon distortion, string lights, tiny little oneshot, yes mc is an aesthetic lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrillionHearts/pseuds/OneTrillionHearts
Summary: When they’d finally met under the arch, the starlight in both their eyes wasn’t only supplied by their environment. The love in his eyes- ones that could finally see once again after some amount of convincing- always left her reeling, struggling to even grasp how much she meant to him. Even when they were dulled by sight loss and melancholy, they still held affection beyond anything she could’ve imagined.





	String Lights And White Rose Petals

The night never felt so welcoming before this.

It was in the late summer that they’d decided to set the date, sending handwritten invites to relatives and friends alike, inviting them to that day. At first, he’d nearly chosen to type his, unsure of his handwriting, but with some convincing, the artistic scrawl he previously wrote love letters with was on half of the letters sent.

The dress felt comfortable on her body, ballroom style with just enough skirt to fill the aisle carpet. It was to her dismay that she couldn’t wear a dress with some semblance to the sweaters and skirts that plagued her wardrobe, and he had even suggested her buying a white set of the latter two clothing items. The funniest part of it was, he wasn’t joking.

Now, seeing him in formalwear wasn’t as unusual, but still quite infrequent. The first time they’d met, the magenta jacket with gold trimmings and the layered cravat weren’t exactly spared. All stops were pulled out tonight as well, though the extravagance in colour was limited to the elegant blue and cream of the baby’s breath and forget-me-nots in his lapel and the monochrome of crisp white and ink black that made up his shirt, waistcoat and jacket.

The stars are what brought them together, and though they lest forget that the sun is a star as well, every constellation seen in the sky that night smiled on their unity. Stars made of plastic and electricity also blessed their union, spun in strings around the ceremonial arch they’d soon meet under. She’d insisted on putting them up, and not with much complaint from him. They were pleasant, therapeutic even, and they had them up in the ceiling of their bedroom for nights when the stars they connected under wouldn’t show.

The same blue and white of his lapel was mirrored in the bouquet she held tightly, as if it would keep her giddy nerves from infecting her entire body.

When they’d finally met under the arch, the starlight in both their eyes wasn’t only supplied by their environment. The love in his eyes- ones that could finally see once again after some amount of convincing- always left her reeling, struggling to even grasp how much she meant to him. Even when they were dulled by sight loss and melancholy, they still held affection beyond anything she could’ve imagined.

After the final vows slipped past their lips, ones poetic enough to draw the subtlest of tears from even his best man, and after the golden bands were slipped on both their fingers, he was quick to throw her veil up from off her face and kiss her, leaning down a little to meet her height, and was quickly reciprocated by her kissing back, her arms thrown around his shoulders and tip-toes being stood on to reach him. Their eyes were both bleary, and once their first kiss as a united, wedded couple parted, small, affectionate pecks on one another’s lips followed, ethereal euphoria coursing through both of them. Small laughs between kisses and the wiping of tears from one another’s eyes became regular in that moment, and shortly after, he’d scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her down the aisle, applause and cheering from the guests heard from either side of the aisle.

They were every constellation to one another, each star dotting the sky, knowing that even when the morning came after and the drinks took a toll, they’d have each other, perpetually there, even in moments where neither could see the other, just as the stars remained in the sky at daybreak. They now had forever, just as both of their vows had been concluded.

“’Till death do us part, and even then, may we walk through the gates of heaven with hands interlocked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> With love,  
> -Trills


End file.
